colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Faulkner of Svaggue
"The feathers seemed to disintegrate into flakes of blue and purple, which soon disappeared into nothingness. When the darkness was finally banished by the rays of moonlight shining through the trees, the soldier could make out a child standing in place of the vortex." ''-'' Faulkner demonstrates his ghostly powers. Faulkner is a young archer and falconer from Svaggue who possesses a vast array of seemingly supernatural abilities regarding his two fields of interest. He is infamous to have died but come back to life, practically a new person. Character Appearance Though no one is sure of Faulkner's age, it's clear from his appearance that he can't be older than 16 or 17 - even then, he looks young for his age. He is of slightly below average height for his age, which is to say short, and is thin, though it's impossible to tell due to his ragged cloak. His hair is a dark brown, close to grey, and is unkempt, covering his face for the most part. As previously mentioned, he wears a grey ragged cloak with a hood, which is always worn up. Under this, he wears simple cloth clothing. Personality It's impossible to know what his personality was like before the whole 'dying and coming back to life' business, but in his current state he is distant and introverted, though he has no trouble asserting his self-appointed authority when necessary. He seems to act much older than his apparent age, though the reason for this is unknown. His actions would imply that he is guided by morals and has a sort of 'take from the rich, give to the poor' approach to many situations. Some call him a freedom fighter, but others call him death incarnate. Skills/Abilities When he was young he learnt to communicate with birds, and remembered how to do so even after his return from death. The only difference would be that he conjures birds out of thin air much more often than he tames wild ones. The birds seem to be able to become corporeal and incorporeal at a moment's notice, able to attack opponents but also phase through them with ease. The birds leave an infinite trail of feathers behind them, adding to their incredibly questionable origin. He is also a decent archer, and is known to fire arrows just for them to turn into falcons mid-flight (and vice-versa). Despite his title as 'falconer', he summons a large variety of birds, each with their strengths and weaknesses. He tends to conjure falcons in large groups, either to take out weaker opponents or to chase down escapees due to their natural high speed and small size. He is also known to summon hawks in order to set up ambushes, concealing them on hidden perches, allowing them to dart out all at once with deadly efficiency. When the going gets tough, however, he is known to conjure eagles when brute force is needed, due to their natural powerfully built bodies. Apart from the smaller variations of falcon, he specifically summons peregrine falcons when an unsuspected aerial attack is required, making use of their impeccable diving speed. He is also partial to turning himself into a bird (technically speaking he implants his consciousness into a summoned bird) in order to cover ground at a faster rate, or to escape if things don't go according to plan. History No one knows if 'Faulkner' is Faulkner's real name or if he gave it to himself after his brush with death, though it doesn't make much of a difference. He had a relatively normal Quaartheinian life in Svaggue with his family, except for his incredible talent of communicating with birds. One day in his teenage years he wondered off into the forest, but didn't return for days, prompting authorities to begin searching for him. They found his body completely unscathed, yet with no sign of life; no one knew what had happened. The day of his funeral, however, the body went missing, and it wasn't until months later than reports of a young archer with a shit ton of birds came to the attention of the family. No one knew how he died, or how he came back to life, but everyone saw what became of it. It became a common occurrence for Imperial and Rebel detachments to be wiped out, the only signs of fight being feathers, arrows and blood. All survivors - though there weren't many - reported the same thing: a possessed child wielding the powers of death himself. Over time, he grew more confident, attacking generals of both sides during large-scale battles, quickly ridding the armies of their leaders, rendering the battle pointless and sparing the common populace from the horrors of war. This led to harshly varying opinions of Faulkner, some praising him as a bringer of peace, others naming him death incarnate. Somehow, he was forcefully banished from Quaartheim by the Lord of Svaggue not long before the second rebel uprising, eventually ending up in Sarkham Island, and later, the Hulderic Institute for the Anomalous. Trivia Category:Quaartheinians Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Unsolved Mysteries Category:Mancers Category:Undead Characters